Short Stories
by Yaoi-Trash-1031
Summary: The title says it all, short yaoi stories, because author is trash for said yaoi. Creek, Kyman, Stenny, etc, etc, (author accepts requests ;D)
1. Creek (Craigs story)

**(ok so when I wrote these I listened to a song for inspiration so I will put a song you should listen to is possible while you read. Also, s/o to atticusmyass for beta writing u should totes check her out;;;))))))**

 **Craig's cute story: ((Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me))**

Craig and Tweek haven't been spending much time together because of school and family matters. Craig asked his dad if he could barrow his car over Spring Break. He was forced to tell his dad he was gay and after what felt like hours of arguing he got him to agree. He called Tweek, telling him to pack a bag before hanging up. Craig got on his laptop and downloaded some songs and movies. He was going to take Tweek camping so they could have some alone time. So the next morning he loads up his dad's SUV and goes to Tweek's. He was about to get out when the boy he was waiting for walks out. He had on his usual clothes but had Craig's hat on. (he had left it at his house.) Once in, he kissed the blonde's cheek and started to drive.

"Where are we going?" Tweek asked. Craig just smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He says and turns on the radio. They drove for about an hour before Craig stopped. Tweek was curled up in the passenger seat, fast asleep so he just crawled in the back, bringing Tweek with him. Craig had gotten them both up early so before doing anything else, they spent an hour taking a nap in the back seat. Craig was the first to wake up and set up the tent. He didn't hear his beau get out so when he hugs him from behind, the raven jumps, but then smiles.

"I need to start a fire really quick, ok?" Craig tells him as he nods and lets go. Craig quickly grabs some sticks and pulls his lighter out. He had quit smoking for the blonde but still kept his favorite lighter. Craig hands his iPod to tweek.

"You can pick what we listen to." Tweek smiles and scrolls through it. Guitar music plays, and they both smile, recognizing the song.

"D-dance with me?" the twitchy blonde asked nervously. Craig smiles and puts his hands on tweeks hips and Tweek's arms rest on Craig's shoulders.

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

 _Settle down with me_

 _And I'll be your safety_

 _You'll be my lady_

 _I was made to keep your body warm_

 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

Craig listened to the slow love song as they slowly dance. He leaned down and kissed him gently. Even after the song ended the two still dance slowly. Craig resting his forehead on Tweek staring into his emerald eyes.

"I love you…." Tweek mumbled for the first time. Then suddenly jerked his head up to see Craig beaming.

"Well lucky for you, I love you too."


	2. Creek (Tweeks story)

**Tweeks cute story: ((Holding Out For A Hero-Ella Mae Brown))**

 **AN: this is before they were dating.**

Tweeks feet pound against the sidewalk as he ran. His lip was dripping blood as he ran. Before Eric was with Kyle he was worse then ever and currently chasing Tweek home. The blonde boy was a little faster but not much. Eric had grabbed the hem of his shirt making tweek stumble. He lands hard and roll over to see Eric above him. He quickly covers his face to protect him self. He waits and heard a punch… but he hadn't been hit. He moved his arms and saw Eric holding his nose on the ground. Tweeks green eyes then shift to see Craig standing near him. Craig his best friend had saved to him. Now that he was safe he realized just how much his lip fucking hurt. Craig leans down and picks tweek up.

"I'll carry you home tweek." He mumbled and starts walking. Tweek curls up in his arms and buried his face in his chest. His body shook gently. Tweek had liked Craig he had for a while but was to scared to tell him… Just the though of it makes Tweek twitch. Craig thinking, he was scared just pulled him close. This was heaven and hell to the blonde. Craig carried him up stairs and sets tweek on his bed.

"Sit tight I'll be right back to check on your lip." Craig says and walks to tweeks bathroom and comes back with a wet rag. He sits next to him and gently cleans up the crimson blood coming from his lip, some of it had already started to dry. Craig looks up at him with soft eyes he only ever looked at tweek with.

"How long has this been happening?" Craig asked softly.

"About a week…" He mumbled looking down. Craig sighs and hugs him tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me Tweek?" Craig asked looking into his emerald.

"Because I didn't want you to worry or get hurt..." Tweek blushed a soft pink when Craig reached up and cups his cheek causing the blonde to become more nervous.

"You're my favorite thing to worry about Tweek… and I would fight anyone to protect you.." He mumbled pulling Tweek into his lap. Tweek looks up at him. Craig leans down and pressed his soft lips against his forehead.

"Tweek I like you… as more then a friend... I understand thought that you prob-" Tweek had leaned up and kissed him cutting Craig off. He had been dreaming of those words.


	3. Stenny (Stans Cute Story)

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;"Stan's cute story ((We Are Young- Fun)) [also before they are together]/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span/strongIt was Friday night a few weeks after him and Wendy broke up and Token was having a big party. He almost didn't go because token was dating Wendy but he did because his friends were. He walks in and looks around. The first thing he was Kenny. The blonde male had his parka off which was rare then, he was also in black jeans that hung low on his hips. Kenny had one arm on the wall talking to Butters. Butters must have noticed Stan staring because Kenny stops and looks over. Kenny gave on of those smiles that just makes your heart melt and beat so faster. Stan felt sick to his stomach, he hadn't felt this since he first started to like Wendy. He waved slightly before walking to the kitchen. He saw Clyde looking miserable watching Wendy and Token. Stan looks at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span"They wont last." Stan tells him reassuringly. Clyde nods slightly and looks at Stan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span"Are you going to try to get back with Wendy?" Clyde asked walking to a cabinet and grabbing two shot glasses. Stan shook his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span"No I think I like someone else…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span"who?" He asked pouring them both a shot./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span"Not telling." Stan says picking up his shot./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span"Lets have a contest. If I win you tell me. If you win I will tell Token I like him. Deal?" Clyde asked carrying his shot and the bottle out to the party so people could watch./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span"Deal." Stan says and follows. People gather around to watch them. Kenny stayed on the wall watching Stan. People where cheering them on./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span"Go Stan!" Kenny calls getting his attention. Stan blushed lightly and keeps going. He was nervous to embarrass himself in front of Kenny./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /spanIt was about five minutes into it when Stan falls over laughing. He was definitely drunk. Kenny walks over to him laughing softly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span"Come on champ I'll take you home." Kenny says picking him up like he weighted nothing. Kenny had gotten strong from the working hard jobs over the summers for money to get out of this shit hole./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span"Ohhh Kenny's strong." He slurred making Kenny laugh and start walking home. Kenny brought Stan up to his room and lays him in bed. Stan looks up at Kenny./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span"My super heroooo bringgg me homeee AND YOU'RE NOT BEING ALL WHOREY AND TRYING TO GET IN MY PANTS! IM SO PROUD OF YOU KENNNYYYY!" Stan says pulling him down on top of him. Kenny rolls his eyes. He looks down at Stan knowing he wouldn't remember he leans down and kissed the raven haired male. Stan kisses back gladly wraping his arms around Kenny's neck. Kenny pulls away but Stan pulls him back down. "Don't leaveee I want cuddleeez. With a Z." Kenny laughs and rolls his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span"You are so wasted dude." Kenny says and lays with Stan. He fell asleep thinking about the kiss. Stan cuddles into the taller males chest thinking he was warm. He slept better then he had in a very long time./p 


	4. Stenny (Kennys Story)

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kenny's cute story ((super love- Shane Dawson)) /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kenny was running around in his mysterion costume. Something his boyfriend Stan didn't need to know he did, that was until he thought Stan needed a hero. He knew Stan parents were fighting a lot more lately so he went over and climbs up to his window. He saw his beautiful boyfriend laying on his bed almost in tears. Kenny knocks on the window and Stan jumps looking style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe saw mysterion, Kenny had never told them he was mysterion so this was a shock./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the hell?! Your still around!?" Stan asked not knowing it was Kenny. Kenny nods./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Come on Stan I'm taking you somewhere." He says making his voice deeper. Stan slowly gets up unsure./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I don't think I should... I don't know y- "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Stan just get your ass over here." Kenny says trying to get him to listen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" Stan walks over and Kenny picks him up jumping down to the ground causing Stan to gasp and clutch onto him. Kenny takes off into the night with Stan still holding him. On a building towards the edge of town he climbs a fire escape. On top of the roof was a picnic. Kenny had never really been a romantic but the look on Stans face was so worth this. Even if Stan didn't know it was Kenny he knew he was grateful beyond belief that someone went threw so much trouble just for him. Kenny pulls Stan to him. The raven looks up at him and blushed. As soon as he looked into those deep blue eyes who knew who it was. Stan wanted Kenny to admit thought that he was really out here in his silly custom just for him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Who are you?" Stan mutter reaching up to move to make but Kenny grabs his hand. He wasn't ready to tell Stan yet and didn't know he style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I'm Mysterion, your hero Stan." Kenny says still in his deep voice. Stan roll his eyes smiling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I should probably go I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't like me out here with a hero." Stan says watching his eyes. A smirk tugs at Kenny's lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I'm sure he is fine with it Stan." He mumbled and pulls him to the picnic. Stan sits as he watched Kenny. Kenny's movements were carful so Stan wouldn't find out yet. Stan gets an idea./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "So Eric called you a whore today." Stan says catching Kenny by surprise./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I'm going to kill that fat ass." Kenny says in his regular voice then looks at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Ass hole." Kenny says and pulls Stan into his lap. "yes its me…how'd you know?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Stan smiles. "By your eyes. Kenny I've stared at them long enough to recognize them." He says leaning forward and kissed him. Kenny smiles and kisses back. He pulls back and pulls off his hood so Stan could see him. The raven smiles and nuzzles into him. "Thank you Mysterion." He says softly and pulls back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Stan makes them both a plate and they eat silently watching the sky. Stan saw a shooting star and closed his eyes scrunching up his nose causing Kenny to laugh and close his eyes making a wish as well. Stan wished for things to always be like this. Kenny wished to stopped being called a whore…. Just kidding. He wished to always be the man Stan needed him to be. It had been a few more hours before Stan had fallen asleep and Kenny carried the sleeping boy to his house so Stan could get time away from home. He lays in bed with him and falls asleep as well. It reminded Kenny of when he carried Stan home and kissed him for the first time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongAN: Its telling me I have 3 Reviews but its only showing one, so if you left a request or something I'm sorry i haven't seen it./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	5. Kyman (Erics Story)

(( **Eric's cute story. Don't wait-joey Graceffa)) ((They are doing the stick of truth stuff again so Kyle is the elf king and is at war with Cartman. They are still high school age))**

Eric heard the Kyle the Elf king had left for the forest. Eric had deiced to go after him to make sure he didn't take the stick with him. So as the human king wonders into the forest he saw Kyle. Since they had jobs they all had gotten better customs. Kyle didn't wear a robe anymore. His elf ears poked out of his red hair slightly. He had black pants on and a red shirt. He had a messenger bag with a few 'potions' and a fake sword on his hip. Kyle smiles and darts making Eric groan softly. He takes after the elf king slinently. Kyle laughs as if he knew Eric was there but he didn't. The red haired boy jumps over a log and down a path only he seemed to see. Kyle slows down to a walk before looking up a big oak tree. Grinning ear to ear he starts to climb. Every now and then he would slip like he was going to fall, but he never did. Eric watched in awe as Kyle looks out at the forest. His hair blowing slightly as his green eyes were lit up with excitement. He moved closer to the tree slowly not noticing Kyle was climbing down, for he couldn't see threw the thick branches. Kyle jumps down and noticed the human king his hand moved to his wooden sword.

"what are you doing here cartman?" Kyle asked eyeing him. He stares coldly into Eric's brown eyes.

"I'm came to get the stick of truth." He says reaching out for Kyle who turned and runs. "fucking Jew!" Eric yells and chased him. Kyle laughs and looks at him over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at him. Eric smirks slight and tried to run faster. Kyle keeps running and leaps over a creek before stopping. He knew Eric couldn't jump it and probably wouldn't walk threw it. It took a minute before he reached the creek and looks at the king. They were separated by four and half feet of water. Eric was panting.

"Ill be back tomorrow Kyle." He says before leaving. Kyle smirks.

"Cant wait." He says smirking. He turns and walks into the forest out of Eric's sight.

 **The next day**

Kyle was waiting on Eric who was surprised to see Kyle. Kyle holds out his hand to Eric who paused but takes it. Kyle drags him along. He stops at the creek and drags a log for Eric to cross. Eric looked at him surprise but crosses and Kyle follows.

"Follow me have to show you show you something Eric." Kyle says and leads him to a cliff. In the distance where mountains and a lot of trees. It was an amazing view.

"wow…" Eric mumbles looking out at it then over to Kyle who looked on like he was about to cry. He frowns. "what's wrong ky?" he asked softly.

"I told my parents I was gay last night and they threw a huge fit." Kyle says still looking out over the cliff. "but I realized… I can't wait for the world to be ready if I am. I have to find what I'm looking for a follow my own path." Kyle says softly. Eric watched him surprised.

"I had no idea you were gay." Kyle nods a smile tugs at his lip and he looks over at him.

"well I am. Now you have plenty of things to m-" Kyle was cut off as Eric hugs him.

"I'm not going to make fun of you." He says softly. As they stood there he could tell he was staring to like Kyle.

'fuck.' He thinks.


End file.
